Gaius Test2
Gaius Yaeger Das Schleckermaul Steckbrief ■ Idris Kahkol Text, text, text, text. ■ Idris Dotharl Text, text, text, text. ■ Au ra (Xaela) Text, text, text, text. ■ Male Text, text, text, text. ■ 26'' Text, text, text, text. ■ Unknown Text, text, text, text. ■ Single Text, text, text, text. '''Andere Infos ■ Nationality... Text, text, text, text. ■ Tribe... Text, text, text, text. ■ Current Residence... Text, text, text, text. ■ Occupation... Text, text, text, text. ■ Patron Deity... Text, text, text, text. ■ Alignment... Text, text, text, text. Persönlichkeit : ■ Text, text, text. : ■ Text, text, text. : ■ Text, text, text. : ■ Text, text, text. : ■ Text, text, text. : ■ Text, text, text. : ■ Text, text, text. : ■ Text, text, text. Vorlieben : ■ Text. Text, text, text. : ■ Text. Text, text, text. : ■ Text. Text, text, text. Ungemocht : ■ Text. Text, text, text. : ■ Text. Text, text, text. : ■ Text. Text, text, text. Macken : ■ Text. Text, text, text. : ■ Text. Text, text, text. : ■ Text. Text, text, text. Aussehen Text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text, text. Beziehungen Gerüchte Manche Dieser Gerüchte sind entweder Gelogen, Spekuliert oder Masslos Übertrieben. Die PC Sparte ist zum eintragen von Gerüchten Anderer Spieler gedacht. NPC . ◢ Geläufige Gerüchte - Schnappt man schnell auf, Freie verfügung. : ■ "Text, text, text, text." : ■ "Text, text, text, text." ◢ Ungeläufige Gerüchte- Diese Gerüchte hört man nicht alle Tage, Zugriff auf diese IC nur Bedingt oder mit Fragen. : ■ "Text, text, text, text." : ■ "Text, text, text, text." ◢ Seltene Gerüchte- Diese Gerüchte würden nur durch gezieltes Ausquetschen ans Licht kommen, daher auch keine Benutzung der infos gestattet ohne zu fragen. : ■ "Text, text, text, text." : ■ “Text, text, text, text.” PC . ◢ Spielergerüchte - Tobt euch aus und tragt eure eigenen ein! : ■ "Gerücht kommt hier" - Name Kommt hier Story Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. Musik Text, text, text, text. : Example :: Artist: Trizteza :: Context: Character Theme : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Artist: Text, text, text, text. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Artist: Text, text, text, text. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Artist: Text, text, text, text. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Artist: Text, text, text, text. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Artist: Text, text, text, text. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Artist: Text, text, text, text. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Artist: Text, text, text, text. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. : goes here. Name for link goes here. :: Artist: Text, text, text, text. :: Context: Text, text, text, text. OOC OOC INFORMATION Persönliche RP Grenzen '' '' : ■ ''Ich Spiele aus: mature content and themes (violence, sexuality, drug / alcohol use) as long as they're logical in a plot-driven encounter. Coarse and excessive language. Temporary injury and incapacitation. Temporary imprisonment. Most walk-up encounters. '' : ■ ''Frag nach: long-term and/or permanent injury and disfigurement. Long-term captivity or imprisonment.'' : ■ ''Ich spiele NICHT aus: permanent character death or rape plots.'' Disclaimer : ■ Wenn ein Aspekt meines Rp's dir Unbehagen bereitet schick mir ein /tell, lass es mich wissen. Kommunikation im RP ist äusserst wichtig, das Wohlbefinden der Spieler ist wichtiger als das perfekte Ausspielen seiner IC Performance. Weitere Infos Kontaktmöglichkeiten Links that lead off the wiki, but are technically relevant to the character. : ■ Text, text, text, text. : ■ Text, text, text, text. 'Auch zu finden Als: ' '' '' : ■ Text, text, text, text. : ■ Text, text, text, text. : ■ Text, text, text, text. Credits Ein Herzliches Dankeschön geht an unsere Englischen Rp-Kollegen, welche eine Version dieser Vorlage Bereitgestellt haben! ::■ Vorlage erstellt von Bancroft Gairn. ::■ Adaptiert von Xheja Rajhera. ::■ Hintergründe und Header von Atreus del Alumet. ::■ Tabs(In Wikia Leider nicht Verfügbar) von Unnamed Mercenary. ::■ Expandierende Tabs und Beziehungslegende von Lucaell Tareth'eian. ::■ Musik und OOC Sparte von Glioca Sargonnai. ::■ Alles zusammenquetschen wie ein Verrückter Wissenschaftler: D'lyhhia Lhuil. ::■ Deutsche Vorlage sowie Wikia kompabilität: Tenzin